Unexpected Love
by JessDS
Summary: 2nd Place Winner in the Finding Love in Unexpected Places Contest. Jasper wasn't expecting what he found when his truck broke down on his way home. J X E One-shot


**Penname(s):** **JessDS**

**Beta(s):** **dtav**

**Rating: M**

**Story Title: An Unexpected Love**

**

* * *

Summary: **Jasper wasn't expecting what fate had in-store for him. He had truck problems and had to make a stop at a gas station, while cleaning up, a visitor comes in, not only to the restroom but into his life as well.

**Warnings/ ANs: **Thanks to Denise (dtav) for her awesome Beta skills and giving me the confidence I needed to do this. This was my first time writing an E/J pairing. Hope I did them justice!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Damn this piece of shit truck! I should have listened to Rosalie when she told me to let her check it out yesterday; guess I'm paying for it now.

About an hour after I left Rose's house to head back home from our visit, it started making a weird noise. I pulled over at the first gas station I saw so I could take a look under the hood but that turned out to be a total waste of time. I had no clue as to what could be wrong with it. I checked all the basic things I knew of like the oil, water and the likes but the noise was still there.

When I looked down at myself, I realized I had oil and dirt not only on my hands, but my pants, shirt and arms too. How the hell did I get so dirty? I figured I might as well head to the restroom and get cleaned up while I thought about what to do about my truck.

I guess I could call Rosalie, she and Emmett would probably be my best bet other than calling for a tow truck and having to pay to tow it the two and half hours back to my place.

Leaning against the hood, I took out my cell phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Jasper, man what's up? I know you couldn't have made it home already." Emmett's booming voice came through the line.

"No, I'm not home yet," I answered exasperatedly. "I'm at a little gas station about an hour from your place. My truck started making a strange noise and I can't figure out what's wrong with it. I checked the things I know but it didn't help anything."

Laughing he replied, "Dude, Rosie's going to have your ass. She asked you if you wanted her to check it out and you wouldn't let her."

"I know, Em. Can ya'll just meet me here so we can fix it? "

"Yeah, I'll get her and we'll call when we're closer to find out exactly where you are."

"Thanks." I hung up before he could respond back and headed toward the side of the station, where the restrooms were.

The door to the restroom was unlocked and no one was inside. I made my way over to the sink and low and behold, I see in the mirror that I have fucking oil on my face too and even a little in my hair. _Seriously, how in the hell did I get so much on me?!_ I think there's more on me than what's left in the truck.

Taking my shirt off, I toss it to the side. I'll worry about that once I get the rest of myself cleaned up. Now, where to start…I guess starting with my hair and working my way down would be the easiest.

I took a few of the paper towels from the dispenser and rubbed them through my hair but the wretched oil didn't want to come out.

"Fuck this." Sticking my head under the sink, I turned on the water and used a little of the hand soap to wash out my hair. I don't like shit in my hair and I don't really have any other alternatives to get the oil out. Once I made sure all the oil and soap was rinsed out, I took a few more of the paper towels and dried my hair a little. It was not completely dry and I could feel a few drops of water dripping down my chest and back.

Racking my hands thro ugh my hair, I watched myself in the mirror. My honey colored hair is just touching my chin and looking all kinds of sinful at the moment. I looked damn hot without my shirt on, if I do say so myself! I'm in shape and take good care of my body. My muscles are well defined but not overly so. I know I'm good looking and I don't deny it. I think I spent a good ten minutes admiring myself before I decided to get back to the task at hand.

I was just starting to wet the places on my chest and arms with the soapy water when I heard someone turning the door handle. _Fuck, I forgot to lock the door._ I glanced up through the mirror and watched as the door opened and the man of my dreams started to walk in. He wasn't paying attention and hadn't noticed me by the sink yet. This gave me a few short seconds to take in his appearance.

He was totally gorgeous. His hair was a color that's kind of hard to name, sort of red but brown at the same time; some might call it bronze but it wasn't exactly that color. He was wearing a green cotton tee shirt that fit just right in all the right places and brought out the green of his eyes. His jeans were dark washed and he had on a pair of Chucks. Fuck me, he's perfect!

Once he saw me standing there, he stopped just inside the door and just stood there, staring at me. Judging by the look on his face, he was definitely checking me out. I was still facing away from him, watching him through the mirror. I watched as his eyes started at my ass and worked their way slowly up the rest of my body.

I smirked at him once his eyes finally met mine. His eyes widened with the realization that he had clearly been caught checking me out.

"I um…sorry, the uh door was unlocked…" He was clearly nervous.

"It's quite alright; I was the one that forgot to lock it after all." I said as I turned to face him. "Plus, I was just washing off a little. No harm done." Running my hand over my abs, I couldn't help but tease him after he checked me out previously. I watched as his eyes started roaming my body again. As he got to my little treasure trail, I could have sworn I heard a muffled _shit _escape his lips.

I took three steps to close the space between us. My movement caught his attention and he looked up. When I was within arms distance from him, I reached out my hand, "My name's Jasper…and I really don't mind." I said with a smirk. Hell no I didn't mind him checking out my body, I totally checked him out before he even knew, and I couldn't help teasing him again.

He blushed, taking my hand in his, "Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward." He held my hand a little longer than necessary. I knew I wanted him from the second I saw him walk through the restroom door, and now, I was certain he wanted me too.

Edward smiled at me, the blush on his cheeks only intensifying. "Are you from around here Jasper?" God, I loved the way my name sounded coming from his lips!

"Naw, I'm just passing through from a visit to my sister's. My car started acting up, so I had to pull over."

During our little exchange, our bodies moved toward each other. I don't think we even realized that we moved. Our chests were practically touching and I could feel his warm breath fan across my face when he exhaled. My right hand moved up on its own accord and lightly brushed across Edward's cheek. His eyes closed and his head tilted into my palm.

We stood there for a few moments, until he opened his eyes. When he did, they were full of want, lust and desire. The next thing I knew, Edward's mouth was on mine, I didn't notice who closed the distance. I was just happy we did. Both of his hands went into my hair, pulling me closer. I loved the feel of his hands in my hair. I wanted them there all the time! I let my left hand go to his waist and my right, which was still at his cheek, moved down to his chest.

I felt Edward's tongue along my bottom lip and moaned at the feeling. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance and I couldn't help but think, this was unlike any other kiss I've had before. It was hungry and wild, but felt so right.

Our bodies were flush against each other and I could feel Edward's arousal touching mine. I had just started to rub my jean clad erection into his when I felt his hands start to roam around my bare chest. I drew back enough to allow me room to grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it over his head, and then pulled him back to me.

His mouth was on mine again and I kissed him with fervor. I couldn't believe I was doing this with someone I didn't know and in a restroom to top it off but I just could help myself; I couldn't get enough of him and I only wanted more. My hands moved all over his skin, trying to feel every element of him, every muscle, every dip and curve. I loved the skin on skin contact but it just wasn't enough.

I pushed him back against the door and made sure I locked it this time; I didn't want anyone to interrupt. Letting my hands go to the waistband of pants, I glanced at him, silently asking for permission. He nodded sluggishly, his eyes half closed.

I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down slightly.

Fuck me, I was about to cum on the spot, without him even touching my erection. He was going commando, it was fucking hot as hell and made the situation in my pants all the more painful. I needed release and I needed it soon.

His cock was large, hard and oozing with precum, and it was all mine. I took him in my hand and started to pump him, letting the fluids already there work to my advantage. His moans and whimpers let me know he liked what I was doing.

"More, Jasper. I need more….please." Edward cried out. He didn't have to tell me twice, I wanted more too.

I got down on my knees, still pumping him. My tongue licked his slit, lapping at the precum that was there and tasting him. "Fuck, Jasper." Edward panted. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Guiding the tip of his cock into my waiting lips, I sucked hard; this was going to be the best blow job I ever gave. His hands went to my hair and were pulling it faintly. I took in as much of him as I could, trying not to gag myself. He gasped and pulled my hair tighter. I had given my far share of head before but I think I am doing a really good job judging by Edward's reactions.

His thrusts turned more chaotic. I knew he was close so I reached up and gently massaged, then tugged his balls in my palm.

"Jasper, shit. I'm…I'm cum…" He cut off his words as I felt the hot streams of cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed everything he gave and continued sucking around him, letting him ride out his orgasm.

Reluctantly I let his softening cock fall out of my mouth and stood back up. Before I was fully standing, Edward had me pulled up against him again and his mouth was back on mine.

The kiss was just deepening again and I knew he could taste himself on me when my cell phone started to ring, "Shit, I've got to get that."

I pulled back grudgingly but kept my hand on his chest, while I used my other to get my cell phone from my pants pocket. His hand went to my hair, running soothingly through it while I answered my phone. No one's done that to me in such a long time. I didn't realize I've missed such a little thing like that until now.

"Hello." I sighed into the phone.

"Hey man, we're at your truck…where are you?" Fuck, I totally forgot Em and Rose were on their way!

"Um, I'm in the restroom, I'll be out in a minute." I closed my phone and slid it back into my pocket. I looked up to meet Edward's intense gaze, still full of lust. "Sorry about that Edward, my sister's outside to look at my truck. Do you uh, have to be anywhere right now, or can you stick around for a bit? I'd really like to find out more about you." I really didn't want to leave him yet. I had just found him.

He smiled and I couldn't have been happier. Things were looking up in my favor! "I'd like that, Jasper. I was just passing through myself. I don't have anywhere I need to be, so I'll just head inside and grab something to drink while you get things worked out with your truck. Ok?"

With my nod, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Oh, and Edward. Please don't think this is something I go around doing on a regular basis. I've never done something like this before but there's just something about you, I can't explain it."

"I understand more than you know, Jasper. I'll be waiting for you once you're done." He replied and put his shirt back on, then left out the door. I stood there, staring at the door when he left. Wow, I could totally see myself happy in life with Edward by my side and I don't even know anything about him. I grabbed my shirt off the counter; and put it back on, trying to will my painful erection away before I had to walk out to meet Rose and Emmett.

They were waiting for me by my truck like they said. It took all of thirty minutes for Rose to figure out and fix what was wrong with it but she got it done rather quickly and for that I was thankful. I couldn't tell you what she said or did because I wasn't paying attention to her. My mind was on the handsome guy in the station, waiting on me. We said a quick good bye: with me promising to call her once I got home so she would know I made it. Once they were gone, I headed into the station to find Edward.

We sat at one of the little tables inside the gas station and talked for three hours. He told me how he was on his way home from an out of town business meeting and only stopped to get a drink, but then decided to splash some water on his face to wake himself up a little. I was really glad he made that decision. He told me about his sister and a few stories about how close they were. I told him how I was visiting my sister for the weekend and a little about us growing up and things like that.

Turns out, Edward only lived about 35 minutes from where I did. We exchanged numbers and headed our separate ways for home, but not before sharing one last heated kiss by his car.

That was eight years ago. Edward and I have been together since that chance meeting inside that gas station restroom. He had called me the next day and asked me out for our first date. Of course I said yes.

We've had our share of ups and downs in our relationship but what couple doesn't. I had asked Edward to move in with me about a year into our dating. Eight months after that, he asked me to marry him.

We got married exactly three years to the day that we met. It was a small affair with only our family and closest friends in attendance.

The last eight years of my life have been the best I could ever ask for. I wouldn't trade them for anything anyone has to offer and I thank my lucky stars everyday for Edward's decision to walk into my life when he walked into that restroom.

I never gave much thought to when or where I would find the love of my life but I never would have imagined that a gas station restroom would be that place. We both agreed that we found love in a very unexpected place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed…Please review and let me know! ~JessDS**


End file.
